Through Love's Eyes
by dark-fire-rebel
Summary: Sometimes we can spend time suffering over somebody, while we don't see that the perfect person is so near. Destiny will allow you to see this through the most strangest way, and this is how he sees her now Through Love's Eyes. . . RaexBB.


Hi readers!

Well, this story came to me when a friend told me a story (:  
So, I thank her for the idea, though she does not have a fanfiction account, I still would like to thank her for the idea n_n

Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Will never own the Teen Titans. . .**

**

* * *

**

**Through Love's Eyes**

I walked along the gray rocky path following behind the rest of my teammates. Well, for everyone except Raven who was walking behind me as she read her book. We came to a stop when we reached an opening.

This was Jump City Central Park, one of the most beautiful nature places in the city. I looked around to my surrounding, the sky blue skies had scattered white puffs, the moist grass surrounded every inch of the place as it sparkled as the sun's rays shone, the trees scattered separately from each other danced with along with the rhythm of the cool spring breeze.

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg went to a place nearby which had a grill. Star and Robin sat a bench and starting talking, I could her Star giggling as she spoke with him while Cyborg cooked something out on the grill. Raven sat under a tree as she kept reading her book. As for me, I sat on a bench a good distance away from everyone.

I sighed.

I took advantage of these picnics that we had to go over my thoughts and feelings. The truth was that it had been three months since I last saw Terra. Ever since she made me understand the fact that it "wasn't her" I never saw her again, and I didn't go looking for her again.

The truth was I still felt something in me every time I thought of her. I had been able to suppress my feelings slightly with the help of Raven. She had become my best friend. She was my comfort in my times of need. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, to give me advice, or just listen she would be there. I never thought we would become this close. She was still hurt from the Malchior incident, and as she comforted me, I comforted her as well. We shared each other's pains and dealt with them as well.

I closed my eyes as I felt the cool breeze pressing against my face. I sighed and looked to the skies losing myself in my thoughts.

"Terra. . ." I whispered only so softly to myself. A couple of tears wanted to invade my eyes but I refused to let them and fought them back.

"Yo BB!" I heard Cyborg's voice call me from a far.

I turned to look at my robotic friend. I saw him waving and making signals for me to go over there.

I faked a smile and shook my head. I saw him shrug and get back to his cooking.

I started getting lost into my thoughts once again. Suddenly, I felt something hard hit me on the head.

"Ouch!" I cried as I rubbed my head.

I turned to look and saw a red colored Frisbee.

"Hey man, can I get my- wow wait! Man, you're Beast Boy right?! From the Teen Titans?!" exclaimed the black haired boy. He was probably around the age of sixteen.

I gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah that's me" I said still chuckling and handing the boy his Frisbee.

"Awesome! Man, you're so lucky!" exclaimed the boy.

I raised an eyebrow slightly perplexed.

"Yeah, I guess . . . but why am I lucky?" I said with a small chuckle and smile. I had really been down; social stuff just wasn't my thing anymore.

"'Cause man, you live with that chick!" he said with a grin as he pointed towards Raven "Dude, she's like so hot!"

"Raven?" I questioned as I shifted my head to look towards her.

"Yeah! I mean look at her!" he said.

I looked at Raven into more detailed.

I could hear the boy talking though his voice was faint to me as I kept examining Raven.

". . . and her eyes are just gorgeous, I mean have you ever seen eyes so beautiful?" I heard his faint voice as I starred at her eyes.

". . . her hair is so perfect, she just dazzles me at the sight. . ." I kept hearing his faint dreamy voice talk about her as I examined her beautiful violet locks of hair.

". . . and her face features are perfect, I mean have you ever seen such a perfect face?" his faint voice kept going on. I took a more detailed look at her face features, and he was right they were so. . .perfect, her beautiful amethyst eyes. Her lips looked so soft, everything about her seemed perfect, the way her hair framed her gorgeous face.

". . . dude, and her body . . . it's just hot!" his voice was still faint to me but I heard that last part like he practically screamed it.

I looked at her body, her perfect sculpture, how everything seemed to be so in proportion. I now found myself mesmerized by her beauty.

"Well, later man! Awesome to meet you!" I heard his faint voice. I nodded my head as my eyes never left the sight of the beautiful sorceress.

I returned to examining her eyes. I found myself lost in those two violet stars that sparkled beautifully. My heart started beating at a slow pace. Everything seemed to start going in slow motion, time seemed too had almost stopped. I found myself only thinking that Raven and I were the only ones in this park, in this city, in this country, in this world.

Images from the times Raven and I had spent together flashed in my mind. So many images, all were so perfect because the most perfect girl was in each one.

A small smile crept up my face as I was still dazzled by the sight of her. I decided there was one more things that I needed to examine, and that right now where I was it wasn't possible.

I stood up and slowly approached the dark beautiful girl. When I reached her I saw her eyes drift from the pages of the book, to my eyes. My heart skipped more than a couple of beats.

"Hey Beast Boy, can. . . I . . . help you?" she said in a monotone voice, though I could sense that this was not a cold flat monotone like her usual voice, I found something more there. A sweet gorgeous voice that made my heart race at an unnatural pace as it sounded through my ears.

A gave a small goofy smile as blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Hey Raven, well . . . um. . . I just wanted to talk to you. I guess I need some advice" I said trying to control my voice to avoid it becoming all shaky.

She nodded as she closed her book and turned all her focus towards me.

"Well . . ." I began not really knowing what to say, then an idea popped into my head at the nick of time "you see . . . I think I like this girl now and-"

"You no longer like Terra?" she said quite shocked interrupting me.

I gave a small chuckle as I found the answer within.

"I think not, I mean this girl is perfect in every way. She's beautiful, smart, kind, sensitive-"

"Wow, she does seem perfect" she said once again interrupting me.

"She is" I said I as I lost myself in her eyes "you have no idea how perfect she is"

* * *

And there! (:

I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, also if you think this should stay as a one-shot or I should continue this like a complete story n_n

Thank you for reading! Please review (:


End file.
